


Hunger

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Hunger Games (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, humans messed up big time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I don't care if your lover, family or friend is dying, you've got a job to do and to hell with you if you can't finish it until the end!" The aura around Shaw became brighter, his stance screamed out power. "Welcome to the Survey Corps, soldiers!"</p><p> </p><p>Every single one of them had drilled that salute in their hearts and minds, they clenched their right hand and slammed it on their chest where their heart lay. This was it. The road to their 'glorious' deaths.</p><p> </p><p>[A fusion between The Hunger Games/Attack On Titan/X-men]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worst Game In History

250 years ago, mankind was at the brink of destruction. Both religious and scientific groups embedded the catastrophe in their memories, taking it upon themselves to protect the population of the world. Their enemy were ruthless creatures and above all else, immortal. Humanity began to enclose themselves behind indestructible walls of concrete and steel but even that didn't stop the Titans. Twelve men and women had stood up and volunteered to slay these monsters but one truth remained the same, mankind had never won against these demons.

 

Humanity was once again reminded of the humiliation of being caged.

  
  
  


 

 

 

Charles stood among the crowd, his title as prince was now forgotten. Dead eyes flickered to the static screen, the survey corps' logo glimmering like a medal under the scorching sun. The citizens behind Wall Maria were the first to be called out, their heavy steps echoed within the cities. There was no cheer or even a word of encouragement. Not even an applause except from the announcer from the capital.

 

Charles waited for the last pair of people to be called out.

 

Her bright pink lips stretched into another smile as she grabbed another paper from the right glass bowl, "Kitty Pryde" she cheerfully called out.

 

The camera swiveled to the left, the lens focusing on a small girl, no older than twelve, her face contorting up in fear. Charles' body tensed from the sound of a broken scream. "I volunteer! Take me instead!" The man desperately screamed, chanting those words again and again. The people around him, the people from the inner wall was cheering for the man's bravery.

 

"I'm sorry Mr?"

 

"Erik! Erik Lehnsherr!" the man quickly replied.

 

"Well, Mr. Lehnsherr, I couldn't be more pleased but rules are rules -" the man's face scrunched up in terror.

 

"Then let me go with her!" Erik cut off.

 

Her golden curls bounced on her shoulders as she nodded for him to proceed to the stage.

 

The live recording from Wall Maria had been cut off with Kitty Pryde and Erik Lehnsherr standing side by side, hands tightly wrapped together. Charles' blue eyes flicked to Raven's wondering if he could do the same for her.

 

The reaping behind Wall Rose was quicker and less dramatic, more people had volunteered for the excitement of wanting to go outside the walls, of wanting to be a hero for slaying those monsters. The people who knew nothing of the unimaginable terror the citizens of Maria faced.

 

Charles clenched his fists to steady his shivering body. Effy stood on the stage, greeting the citizens of Wall Sina, the innermost Wall that protected the royalties, the dukes and duchesses. Unlike the other cities, only two pairs was picked from the innermost Wall, making it unlikely for the most important people to be picked. Not because of the fear but because of the tedious work.

 

"Charles Francis...X-Xavier" Effy's voice faltered as she faced the crowd.

 

Every single one had gasped with pity in their eyes.

 

'But he's the prince' some had loudly whispered.

 

'There must be a mistake' another called out.

 

He set his gaze straight, his body felt rigid but he pushed himself forward with his practiced smile. The other three chosen people bowed down to him as his feet landed on the concrete floor of the stage. Ms. Emma Frost, his human relations tutor, was among them. She tried her best to give him an encouraging smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Charles stood before his uniform, the crest proudly looked back at him. The lot of them stood in formation, legs apart, feet well planted on the ground and hands behind their back with their head raised high.

 

"State your name and age!" their trainer, a man named Shaw, commanded.

 

"ERIK LEHNSHERR, AGE-"

 

"You're the one that volunteered."

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

Shaw hummed as he eyed the man up and down before continuing on.

 

"Charles Franci-"

 

"Louder!" the man shouted, making the troops flinch from his voice.

 

"CHARLES FRANCIS XAVIER! AGE 25, SIR!"

 

"Ah, the coddled prince of the capital! Welcome, your highness" Shaw mockingly curtsied in front of him but he leveled it with a simple glare. The man stood up straight and laughed "at least you seem to have fire in you, boy! At ease soldiers! This will be the last time you're allowed to!" Every single pair of eyes was trained on Shaw's figure, like victims warily watching their captor, "Training starts at 0500 hours and finishes at 0100 hours! I don't want to hear any whining or even a single sound of complaint! You're here for war, boys, not for sissy camps! No one will have the time to watch your back so eyes on the enemy, no matter what! I don't care if your lover, family or friend is dying, you've got a job to do and to hell with you if you can't finish it until the end!" The aura around Shaw became brighter, his stance screamed out power. "Welcome to the Survey Corps, soldiers!"

  
Every single one of them had drilled that salute in their hearts and minds, they clenched their right hand and slammed it on their chest where their heart lay. This was it. The road to their 'glorious' deaths. 


	2. Outer Wall Maria Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the heroes...

 

 _Alles ist gut._ “Erik.” _Alles ist gut._ “Erik!” _Alles ist gu-_ “Erik Magnus Lehnsherr!”

 

He groggily got up, eyes shielded from the scorching sun. His mother stood before him, hands on her hips and her left foot impatiently tapping. Erik managed to half grin before his mother playfully flicked his forehead. It hurt like hell.

 

“Sorry, mama, the shade looked inviting” Erik sheepishly said, picking up the bucket of fish he caught from the river.

 

The sound of the Survey Corps song disturbed the peaceful silence in the town, soon to be drowned out by the noise of enthusiastic cheering. Erik watched the way his mother’s hand tightly clenched the fabric of her tattered dress, her soft brown eyes solely focused on the opening gates.

 

“Come on, mama” he brightly smiled at her as he dragged her through the crowds, his father should be home soon.

 

Battered bodies. Covered bodies. Lifeless bodies. Heavy footsteps. Faltering steps. Steps of lost children. The movements of the dead. The eyes of the soulless and the smile of the broken. Still, the crowd around them continued to cheer for their bravery, for their return but most of all, for the tremendous performance they put on for the world to watch. They were the men, women and children who sacrificed their humanity for the world to keep theirs.

 

Erik bounced on his feet, arms flapping about as he tried to look past the shoulders of the adults in front of him. “Mama, can I go to the front?” He worriedly turned to his mother when she didn’t reply to his question, “mama?”

 

“Liebling, let’s go home, hmm?” Edie didn’t wait for her son’s reply and ushered him away from the crowd.

 

Erik turned back to face the members of the Survey Corps, “what about papa?”

  


 

 

The silence was a good enough sign that something was wrong, his mother was buzzing around the house, cleaning and doing whatever she could get her hands on and all Erik could do was watch her. The leaves from the large oak tree swirled around the town, Erik stuck his hand out of the window, disturbing their path. The gentle breeze ruffled the sleeves of his shirt, his eyes and mind distant, ignoring the dooming silence that now surrounded his house. The crowd was still surrounding the Survey Corps member although he couldn’t tell how many of them had returned home to their families. His thoughts immediately went back to his father.

 

“He’s coming back” he softly whispered to himself as he slumped down on the wooden bench, “he’s coming back.”

  


It felt like a millennia since Erik heard something, his mother hastily got up from her seat and opened the door. His steps faltered on the spot as he noticed a stranger standing next to his mother, clutching something covered with a bloodied cloth, something that once resembled the Survey Corps’ capes. The man and a few others behind him took a step back as soon as his mother took the unknown object, clutching onto it like something she treasured. The lifeless souls he saw before him then was nowhere to be found, not when their heads was raised up, one clenched fist on their chest and another one on their back. The stance of a soldier. The stance of the strongest. The stance of the bravest. This was the stance of every Survey Corps member.

 

“He was the bravest and the strongest man we knew and we’re glad to have followed him into battle!” They shouted at the top of their lungs.

 

Erik proudly smiled, running up to his mother and imitating the Survey Corps’ stance, “one day I’ll be like my papa and you!” he huffed out.

 

The child missed the way the soldier’s bodies tensed at his declaration, the way their eyes screamed out in horror, lips quivering in fear. Erik tugged his mother’s sleeve, telling her about his dreams of becoming one of them. The crimson red liquid dripping onto the wooden floor and the red stain at the cuff of his mother’s sleeve only registered when tears fell from his mother’s eyes.

 

“Mama?”

  
Edie fell to her knees, the cloth slowly unravelling in front of them. His mother covered her aging face, cursing at the world but Erik had ignored it. His eyes followed the decapitated head rolling to his feet, his father’s grey eyes staring right at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta/friend who's willing to read over this fic and give me pointers and encouragement ;l I'll be adding fanarts to this fic once my friend has done them :D 
> 
> > here's my tumblr if anyone wants talk to me cause I'm an utter loner -_- loki-your-eternal-god.tumblr.com


End file.
